


Stake Out

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Stake outs are boring. Scully’s request might liven this one up.<br/>Disclaimer:  Chris Carter's never sharing these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



X X X

“Tell me about your first time.”

Mulder supposed it was because he felt so comfortable with Scully that he could tell her about Doris Krebke –

“Doris?” Her eyebrows shot up. “Your first time was with someone named Doris?”

“Who’s telling this story?” he asked and Scully raised her hands to placate him. She was sucking on the inside of her cheek, though, so Mulder knew he’d better make this good. “I was in track – long distance.” Running was good. He could just concentrate on the next mile, not Mom or Dad or Samantha being gone. “And we were at a meet. Doris,” he pointed at Scully, who didn’t look at all apologetic for her earlier outburst, “did hurdles and the fifty-yard dash.” Mulder smiled in memory. “She had legs that went on for miles and was always smiling, no matter what.”

“And?” Scully reminded him when he got lost in the memory of Doris’s smile and other parts.

“And at the meet, she conspired to have her way with me.” The corner of Mulder’s mouth tipped down. “I was young. And eager. Too eager.”

And Scully was enjoying this too much. “Tell me you got it out of your shorts.”

“I did! But,” Mulder sighed, rolling his shoulders. “It was intense. I was over long before Doris reached her stride.”

Scully shook her head.

“I could say I’ve improved since then, Scully,” Mulder told her, or started to, but she pointed.

“There’s our man,” and she was halfway out of the car door before Mulder could react.

“Remember, you have to share your first time, too,” he said, catching her up.

“That will be a cold day in some very hot climate,” Scully said and raised her voice. “Mr. Nedobeck! We need to ask you some questions!”

X X X


End file.
